Harry Evans and a Twist of Fate
by Talis Ruadair
Summary: After losing everyone he loved from the second wave of destruction occurring after his defeat of Voldemort, Harry is given a chance to change everything. He finds himself on the streets of London in 1927. He's determined to give the orphaned Tom a new and loving home, however, his life took some turns that even he couldn't anticipate. Upped rating due to inappropriate language.
1. Stepping into the Past

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter One – Stepping into the Past**

Harry looked around his living room at Grimmauld Place before running his hands through his hair. He thought it had all ended on that fateful May 2, 1998; however, he was horribly mistaken. How were they to know that Voldemort had managed to recruit more dark wizards on the continent? They had flowed into recovering Britain and soon a third wave of darkness overwhelmed them during the next two years. They left Harry with no one, but they refused to kill him. They wanted to savior and the defeater of their Dark Lord to suffer. Harry let out a horrible and almost insane chuckle, "If only they knew, my life was nothing but suffering."

His thoughts were interrupted with a loud bang coming from the home's basement. His honed fighting instincts kicked in as he ran down the stairs. He grabbed the door knob with his left hand and was encompassed in a bright white light. He sighed as he once again stood in the overly sterile version of King Cross Station, however, instead of meeting Dumbledore, Sirius stood before him. He couldn't stop himself from embracing the first loved one he lost after his parents. "Sirius, what happened?"

"Fate's giving you a choice, Harry. Things have gone so far off from what was originally woven in the tapestry by the three sisters that they are giving you a choice. Think very hard, what one thing could be done to stop everything that has ever occurred to you?"

Harry looked into his godfather's pain riddled grey eyes, "If only, Tom Riddle was raised in a loving environment instead of that horrible muggle orphanage. I would've never lost my parents because there would've been no need for him to invent the anagram I am Lord Voldemort from his name. I guess if I had the power to, I would go back to 1926 and remove him from that place. I would raise him as my own and show him the love he deserves."

His godfather gave a bark of laughter, "The choice has been made. So shall it be."

The warm and loving white light that had originally brought him to Kings cross now dropped him onto the cold dark streets of London. He looked around noticing the overly ancient looking vehicles. Not to mention a few horse drawn carriages that remained. His heart filled with hope for the first time in years before reality set in. He had no identity, no money in either world, and had too much work to do. He sighed running a hand through his hair as he stood before the visitor entrance to the Ministry of Magic on Great Scotland Yard, but there was no red phone booth visitor entrance. Harry wanted to growl knowing that if Hermione had survived the attack on the Burrow, she would've been lecturing him on not knowing the more recent magic history.

He remembered the area he was from when they had impersonated three ministry workers and broke into the Death Eater ran Ministry. He closed his eyes trying to figure out what he was going to do next, when he remembered the location of the orphanage that his new son was left. He closed his eyes concentrating his mind on 25 Old Broad Street where the International Financial Centre stood instead of the orphanage in 1997. He stood before the rebuilt Gresham House, which was already an office building. He scratched his head wondering what was next, when his eyes fell on an old building to the right of the Gresham House. It had cast iron gates and resembled an orphanage right out of Charles Dickens' novel Oliver Twist.

He was pulled toward the building and couldn't stop his Gryffindor brashness as he walked through the gates and up to the door. He quickly transfigured his clothing to that of black suit that fit the era and knocked. A woman who looked to be barely in her twenties answered the door. He nodded to her and introduced himself, "Hello ma'am, I am Tom Riddle and I've come looking for my wife and child. I discovered that my darling Merope arrived here. Can you please tell me what happened to them?"

The woman stared at him for a moment before ushering him into the building, "She arrived on New Year's Eve, what a horrible cold night that was this year. She gave birth to your son after about an hour being here, and left the world an hour later. Your son remains here and is a month old. Did you wish to leave him here?"

He shook his head no, "My wife and I had a misunderstanding that night. I had said something out of anger that I regret and when I went to apologize she was gone. It took me this long to track down where she went. I'm saddened to hear that she is no longer here, but I will not abandon my child. What do I need to do in order to take him?"

He followed her into an office where an older looking gentleman sat. The woman turned toward him, "Mr. Wool, this is Mr. Riddle and he has come to claim his son."

The man nodded and turned his attention toward Harry, "Mr. Riddle, I do hope you plan on reimbursing us for his last month's care."

Harry nodded before casting a memory charm on the man, "I have paid you, showed you my identification papers, and you just stated you would show me my son."

The man nodded and he followed him out of the room. He walked through the dreary stone walled rooms toward a room where a silent baby laid in a crib. He walked up to the crib and picked up the dark blue eyed baby. He turned toward the man, "Thank you, Mr. Wool for returning my son to me. I will make sure to continue to donate funds to your orphanage."

He walked out of the orphanage with the precious bundle in his arms. He quickly apparated to the graveyard in Little Hangleton in Northern England, he had hoped never to return after his last visit. He was happy to notice it was different than the place where the babe in his arms was resurrected using his own blood. He walked up to the pathway toward the manor on the hill. He decided it was best to blackmail the family into giving him some money to make their grandson disappear.

He knocked on the door and found a young man that strongly resembled the 16 year old Harry had encountered in the Chamber of Secrets. "How may I help you?"

"I was looking for you Tom Riddle. I've come to discuss with the repercussions of your abandonment of your pregnant wife Merope. I'm sure that you want to be done with the whole business and have no desire to raise the child that came from the bond. I will raise him and you'll never have to see him again, since he's taken after his mother. He has the same powers that she used on you. I only ask that you provide me with the lump sum of 100 pounds." Harry knew the amount was equivalent to approximately 15,000 pounds in the world he came from.

The man looked at the bundle in Harry's arms, "You say he's my son and just like his witch of a mother, who took my will away from me and tricked me into a marriage I did not want?"

"Yes, I will take him away. She died giving birth to him and I would be happy to help you find a wonderful wife. I suggest visiting Cheltenham in Gloucestershire. You will find a family there with the surname Dursley. The younger sister is a couple of years younger than you, she is blond, blue eyed, and quite lovely. She is fond of the normal and doesn't have an ounce of weirdness to her. Her name is Pearl and I think she would make a wonderful bride. You may spin a tail that you lost your wife and child when they both died during childbirth. I shall change your son's name and he will not know anything of your relation."

The man's dark brown eyes narrowed, "You're like that woman, aren't you?"

"Yes, I have the ability to take away your will as well, in fact, _obliviate_. You have hired me to find you a perfect wife since your last one died during childbirth along with your weak son. You went to retrieve the 100 pounds due, since you've already met and fell in love with Pearl Dursley. She is set to arrive within the week and you are excited to introduce her to your parents. However, you forgot to inform them about your desire to find a bride, so you've been trying to think of the perfect way to break the news to them before she arrives."

The man nodded and handed over a sack of coins, "Here is your payment as you requested. I look forward to her arrival."

Harry nodded and turned away from the door. He wondered for a moment how Riddle had quickly retrieved that much money. Did the family keep quite a bit of their wealth within their mansion? Had he just recently gone to the bank? He shook his head before apparating to Cheltenham, knowing he would find the Dursley family there. His aunt and uncle were forced to bring him along to Christmas at his great Aunt Pearl's home because his mother died and his father had moved in with his sister. She was a spinster who never married and Vernon only visited her because his father was ill and he had recently lost his mother. He walked toward the family home where Pearl continued to live after her parents' deaths. He checked on the health of his son before he knocked on their door.

A man who resembled a young Dudley answered the door, "Hello."

"Hello William, I was calling upon your sister Pearl. I have a wealthy client who has found her as a perfect candidate as a wife. He lives in a mansion with his parents in Little Hangleton." He cast a quick confundus charm on the man and soon Pearl stood before him. She was a bit bookish looking but was quite pretty. She wore thick glasses, but Harry had learned the charm to fix eyesight in recent years. He quickly cast a memory charm on her and made her believe that she'd been courting Tom Riddle by post for a few months. They had met each other once when he was visiting London. He got her to quickly pack her bags and gave her a ticket for a train ride to Hangleton.

He turned around and got a room in a neighboring Inn before thinking of who he should get in touch with. He already decided that he would take his mother's maiden name, and create a history that his great grandfather was his squib brother who found a muggle woman to marry. He thought that would work and that perhaps he should raise little Tom in France. Maybe he should find a woman to marry in France who could take on the mother role for the young boy. He settled into the room after purchasing the needed goats milk and cloth diapers.

He sat down on the bed and fed him the milk, "You are quiet child. I wonder." He started hissing at the darling little baby and his blue eyes locked with him. His mind whirled and he wondered if the reason why he was quiet as a baby was because he understood Parseltongue as his first language. That or the caregivers didn't show him enough attention. "I'm going to take you to Gringotts tomorrow. We'll have a blood adoption performed."

* * *

He stood before the white wizard's bank. Surprisingly it looked just the same as the bank he left in the future. It didn't have the marks of war, but it was the building of his first visit. He walked up and asked to speak with an account specialist. He followed the goblin into an office where he explained that he wanted to use his blood to check to see if he had any potential to claim any forgotten vaults. The goblin nodded and asked for a drop of his blood.

"Ah, so the Peverell heir has returned. Well, this is interesting. You are an heir to Gryffindor himself. I guess the rumors were true about him having a bastard son with one of the Peverell daughters. Okay, so which vault do you wish to claim? Your blood also links you to both the Potter and Black vaults, but those are claimed by legitimate heirs."

Harry nodded, "Yes, well I would like to claim both if that is possible. This will not require me to change my name, I hope. I'm Harry James Evans and I have no desire to change my surname."

The goblin's eyes widened, "I thought the last magical Evans' couple only had one squib son."

Harry shook his head, "No, they just moved to France before they had me."

The goblin nodded before he gave a feral smile, "I can't help but wonder why there is no record on file with Gringotts under the current Evans Family Vault noting you as an heir or even mentioning your birth." The goblin rapped his fingers across his chin, "For the right amount of Galleons we goblins could fix that for you, as well as create a birth certificate for the wee baby in your arms."

Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow wondering just how much about the Wizarding World he still didn't know, "How much would that cost?"

We will go over that after we perform the required ritual for you to acquire the vaults. You will need to follow me into the ritual room for that. Were there any other rituals you wished to have performed while we're there?"

Harry smiled down at the baby in his arms, "Yes, I would like to blood adopt and change the name of this child before we create those documents. His current name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I would like to name him Cadmus Bowman Evans. Are you also able to draft a wizarding marriage certificate that will show me widowed to one Merope Gaunt? I expect you keep such transactions in the strictest confidence, am I right?"

"Yes we shall be able to all of that for you as well as provide a secrecy oath; we understand the importance of confidence with such transactions. Let us do his adoption ceremony first and then your claiming of the vaults, as the adoption ceremony is the shorter of the two. Then we can continue to negotiate the costs for the rest of the paperwork."

* * *

After opening an additional Evans vault and a trust vault for his son as well as securing proper identification, Harry apparated to France. He made his way for the Allié de Eiffel, which was the Parisian equivalent of Diagon Alley. It was hidden from site within the park with the only access by walking through on of the iron legs. He found a real estate office and quickly purchased a three bedroom flat in the heart of Wizarding Paris. He soon had a couple of house elves working for him, while he raised Cadmus. A year after moving into the flat, Harry was called to the French branch of Gringotts where he was read the will of Horace and Eileen Evans, as Eileen finally joined her late husband in death. Since the goblins had previously listed the two as his parents on his fake documentation and their will stated that the next magical Evans was to inherit everything, Harry inherited one Rosier Chateau as well as a couple of vaults including an ancient family one. It didn't take long to move their things to the new home where he continued to raise his darling son and continued his studies. He was a single parent until he met a wonderful beauty by the name of Athena Beau who was a full Veela. Her younger sister was one he recognized as Fleur's grandmother.

The two of them were married when Cadmus was seven years old and the following year Athena was pregnant. Their daughter Lilwen Athena Evans was born in 1934, Artemis Rose Evans was born in 1936, and little Roselaine Hestia Evans was born in 1938. She was only a couple months old when Cadmus received his letter to attend Hogwarts since he was born in England. Harry smiled at his wife and children that day, "Love, do you think we should move to England? It would be beneficial for Cadmus to become reacquainted with the country since he will be attending Hogwarts. I believe my first wife Merope may have come from one of the other Hogwarts founders. He's descended from Godric Gryffindor on my side like all the rest of our children."

His beautiful wife blinked her silver eyes at him, "Will I be welcome?"

"England is really the only safe place from Grindelwald's army. He's been amassing followers all over the continent. Many believe he's afraid to go into England because of Dumbledore's strength. Maybe I should just go and duel the pigheaded wizard myself. I'm afraid that Albus Dumbledore will wait for another seven years before he'll do something." Harry shrugged thinking that he took on the darkest wizard of all time, he was sure he could win against the second greatest. Then he could stash the elder wand in the Peverell vault so it wouldn't get into anyone else's hands until long after its master dies.

His wife raised a blond eyebrow, "I think I would prefer to move to England. I've picked up your accent over the years, so I no longer sound French when speaking English. Then again Veela's tend to have a talent for language."

He kissed her passionately. He was lucky enough to not have been affected by her allure, but he was very attracted to his wife. Also, since Veela was known as a female only species, Athena automatically bonded to Cadmus. She was excited to have a son and showered him with so much love and affection it brought warmth to Harry's heart. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her with his son. The way that Cadmus' bright green eyes sparkled with happiness made him realize that she was the one. Cadmus had inherited his eyes and unfortunately his hair after the blood adoption ceremony.

"I think I would prefer to be closer to him while he's in school. We've already taught him quite a bit about magic. I still need to meet with the Headmaster to see if he will be able to bring his pet snake. I understand that those who speak Parseltongue are rare; however, it is a gift and not a curse. I think I'd like to find my disowned brother and have his family move in with us. I think it would do our family well to get to know our squib and muggle relations."

"I agree. Our daughters are half Veela witches. I think it would do well for them to learn how to function in both the wizard and muggle worlds. I think it would also do our little Caddy some good as well. He will be going to school with all different blood statuses. It's best for him to get along with everyone and not by into that pureblood drivel."

Harry kissed her cheek, "I agree love. Perhaps we should buy land outside of Cokesworth. I believe that's where my brother settled down."

"I think we should take Caddy with us. Mrs. Delacour won't mind watching the girls for us. She absolutely loves our daughters. She would've done well with daughters but she only had sons. Our youngest niece Apolline is Pier's age. I can feel the connection between the two. I believe the two might just end up together in another 14 years."

Harry clucked, "Already planning a wedding for our three year old niece. What would your darling sister Aphrodite say?

Athena smiled, "She would thank me for seeing her Triwizard champion granddaughter Fleur Delacour. That one will make her family proud."

Harry's green eyes widened, "But there hasn't been a Triwizard Tournament since 1792 when a cockatrice when on a rampage. Why would they ever bring it back?"

"Do not question my sight. She will win the tournament against a Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum. Your great nephew Harry Potter will be present; however, he will be too young to compete. You know your great nephew will take after you in appearance. It's almost as if he was your twin," her silvery eyes cleared up.

Harry shrugged, "I guess appearances are meant to skip a few generations. We are related to the Potter through the Peverell's after all. The relation is distant enough that my niece marrying one wouldn't matter."

"How about we look for some land there? We can have the manor built and hopefully moved in before we need to take Caddy to King's Cross." She stood up and gathered the children before bringing the girls over to their neighbors.

"Cadmus, we've decided to move back to England since you've gained acceptance to Hogwarts. Also, you are a descent from two founders. I know that you come from Godric Gryffindor on my side; however, your birth mother was descended from another. I am just not sure of whom. We want to build our new manor outside of the Western English town of Cokesworth, which is just a bit north of Wales. It is a part of the greater Manchester area."

"What about all of the friends I've already made?" Cadmus' almond shaped green eyes widened.

"Don't worry love. You may keep in touch with them by owl. You would have to anyway since you were sent a Hogwarts letter." Athena answered giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Plus, I am sure your father will not be against visiting this home during the summary holidays."

Harry mumbled under his breath, "Yes, as soon as I defeat Grindelwald." He turned to his wife and son with a smile, "Let's go find a place for our new home in England."

* * *

After hiring the magical builders and sending his wife and son home, Harry made a trip to Hogwarts. He walked through the gates and up to the doors of the medieval fortress. He was met by the squib caretaker who he recognized as Marius Black. "Mr. Black, I am here to see Headmaster Dippet. When I leave, I would like to take you with me. I think I have a better opportunity to offer you than working here as the caretaker of Hogwarts."

"What would you have to offer me?" His deep grey eyes widened. Harry couldn't help but see the similar appearance to his dead godfather Sirius.

"I want to offer you a home, a potential bride, and a family. I understand that you have been disowned by your family and I'd like to introduce you to my muggle niece. Her father was a squib and I think the two of you would have a high chance of having a magical child."

Marius nodded, "I will go with you then. May I ask your name?"

"It's Harry Evans," he nodded before walking toward the gargoyles.

He made it into the office where a white haired wizard sat wearing a wizard pointed hat, "How may I help you good sir?"

"Headmaster, I am the father of Cadmus Evans and I've come to ask about allowed pets. You see my son has a snake familiar because he is a Parseltongue. I believe it is important for him to have his pet with him. I understand the letter stated cat, toad, or owl, but I was hoping an exception could be made for a Parseltongue."

His brown eyes widened, "We haven't had a Parselmouth at Hogwarts since Corvinus Gaunt during the 18th century. We were pretty sure the gift had died out, or perhaps it had more to do with the Gaunts becoming quite poor. They were too poor to attend Hogwarts after all."

"So, may my son bring his pet snake?" He had enough speaking with the buffoon before him.

The headmaster nodded, "Yes, I do not see an issue with him bringing his snake. Paracelsus was a great alchemist and physician who is credited with the discovery of Parseltongue."

Harry shook his head, "That doesn't make much sense if Salazar Slytherin was a known Parseltongue in the 11th century and Paracelsus was alive 400 years later. Are you telling me that no one discovered Salazar's gift until 400 years later or was it just an unnamed ability?"

"I'm surprised you know so much of Wizarding history. You seem quite young." The Headmaster smirked.

"Yes well you were taught by Professor Binns before he died. I'm sure his lectures were far livelier before he became a ghost. I would like to make a suggestion though; perhaps it would be best if you let the old ghost retire. You know let him keep that particular classroom to lecture but hire a living witch or wizard to teach more modern Wizarding history that Professor Binns surely doesn't know about since he died two hundred years ago."

The Headmaster's eyes narrowed, "You know I'll admit that I never thought about that. Perhaps you are correct. I will start the hiring process for a new Professor of History and let Professor Binns teach an elective on Ancient Wizarding History. Anyone who wishes to study the Goblin rebellions in more depth could choose to go to his lectures. I'm sure the old ghost will be in the room no matter what and may not realize that students are not present. Perhaps I could coax Nicolas Flamel out of retirement to teach Alchemy as an elective. It would be a N.E.W.T. level elective, as one would need to be proficient in Ancient runes, Athermancy, and Potions before even attempting Alchemy."

Harry nodded, "I think that is a great idea and his wife might be a good choice as the new History Professor. She has lived the majority of it and I'm sure she has kept up with current events." The headmaster nodded his head and Harry decided it was time to leave, "I fear I have others to meet with today. I thank you for your time and allowing my son to bring his pet."

* * *

Harry took Marius with him when he went to visit his muggle relatives. He had managed to track down the Evans living in Cokesworth. The town was filled with minors and the many steel workers who used the coal as a fuel. He turned to the pureblood squib, "Let me do the talking. My older brother has completely acclimated to living as a muggle. Then again he doesn't remember the magical world as my parents used a memory charm on him when he was old enough to leave home and dropped him off here." Which was the truth, as Gringotts Goblins informed him of after he was made the new head of Evans upon the death of his 'mother.' The last magical Evans really were of the Pureblood beliefs that made Harry angry. If they hadn't take such drastic actions, then his mother may have had the opportunity to trace her roots back. Then again, it was likely that since she would've inherited the Evans vault as soon as the Goblins caught wind of her name and gave her the blood test.

He knocked on the nice looking stone home. It was white stone with a lovely front garden. He could understand how his mother was so talented in potions when her ancestors seemed to be avid gardeners. Marius stood ramrod straight next to him, he was a strapping young man of 21. He really did resemble the photos of Sirius Black when he attended the Potter's wedding.

The door opened to a man in his mid-forties with auburn red hair, "Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Evans. I am sure that you do not recognize me, as our parents modified your memory. Have you ever wondered why you can see things that others cannot?" Harry began to speak wondering how difficult it would be to remove the memory charm. He quickly waved his wand as he looked into the man's golden brown eyes stared back at him. It didn't take long to navigate to the memory block and release the charm. Harry was thankful for the time he spent studying both Occlumency as well as Legilimency in France after obtaining his Transfiguration and Defense Masteries.

The man's eyebrows furrowed, "So, they really did it, did they? They had another son, another heir, like they threatened. I'm surprised they succeeded in creating a wizard this time instead of having another one like me. Are you here to kill me then? Are you afraid that I will take away your right to our family's fortune since I'm the eldest?"

"No Charles, I am not afraid that you will take my wealth. I'm afraid that Mum and Da fixed their will so only the next fully trained witch or wizard of the Evans line could inherit. They died a little more than a year after my son was born from the arranged marriage they had made with the Gaunts. Unfortunately, my first wife died during childbirth leaving me to raise Cadmus alone. That was until I met and fell in love with a full-blooded Veela. I'm thankful they were already dead for surely they would've disowned me for such an act. Though dear brother, I must admit that I do sense a bit of magic around you. It might not have been enough for a Hogwarts letter, but the magic is still there. You're no muggle. May we come in? Marius Black and I have some things to discuss with you." Harry couldn't believe how well it was working out. Then again he had researched the family for a while before taking the Hogwarts caretaker with him. He was fortunate enough to have his family featured in a society article in the Daily Profit when they were visiting Diagon Alley. Apparently the return of the remaining Evans family to England was a huge deal. Harry wished he knew that before his arrival then he could have avoided the press like the plague they were.

"It's Chuck; no one has called me Charles in years. I think I rather prefer it that way. My son is currently in school but my daughter is home. She graduated last year and is trying to decide what she wants to do."

"Chuck, I think that's wonderful. I have brought Marius with me because he's been working as a caretaker at Hogwarts, and I feel there's much more for which he is capable. I would like to introduce him to your daughter. I would prefer to have them move in with me and my family. We're building a manor on the outskirts of town. I want her to learn of the world of magic so that when she and Marius have a little witch or wizard they will blend in well to the magical world."

"Ah, so you plan on presenting this boy as a perspective husband for my daughter. How would he provide for her?"

"I shall help until they both go through Muggle College and pursue a wonderful paying job. I would like to have her study history in our library. I believe that dear Primrose would do well as an author of wizarding history. I really believe her muggle perspective would also assist her in writing muggle studies books. I really think writing about the muggle Great War and its ties with the wizarding world would be a wonderful selling book. I'm not sure what interests Marius, but I'm sure he could do well in law, politics, or even medicine." He turned to Marius, "I'm sure you are still able to brew most potions even though you lack the magic for charms."

"I'm still shocked that you're willing to offer me something better than caretaker of Hogwarts. I'd love to make something of myself and surpass my ancestors. Sometimes I think it was for the best that I didn't develop any magic. I wouldn't want to follow in my family's footsteps. They've just been getting more extreme and dark over the years. I feel sorry for whoever marries my niece Walburga. She's only a second year Slytherin, but she already believes everything her father taught her and she enjoyed casting hexes at me last year. You know because I was a filthy squib. In her opinion my parents should've killed me when my Hogwarts letter didn't arrive," Marius sighed looking down at his hands.

"I could always ask my wife who your niece will end up with. However, I fear that if she's as horrible as you say, then she might end up with your cousin Orion. He's only four years younger than her, right? I'm sure no other family would take her, or perhaps she's so stubborn that she'd want to keep her name."

Marius smirked, "You know, I could see that match. He's pretty sickly and she's already succeeded in bossing him around. I would feel sorry for any children those two would have."

"Yes, wouldn't it be funny if one of them ended up in Gryffindor. Imagine how your brother and your niece would react to that!"

Charles interrupted, "So, do you truly believe that Primrose and Marius would make a good match?"

"Yes, now when can I meet my lovely niece Primrose?" Harry looked around the room hoping she would appear.

An auburn haired woman with those familiar almond shaped green eyes walked into the room. She wore a matching green dress that set off her eyes, "You wished me to join you?"

"You are as lovely as the flower you were named after, Primrose. I am you're Uncle Harry Evans and I came to introduce you to Marius Black. He will be staying with my family in the manor we're building outside of town. Until then, he will live with us at our Chateau outside of Bolbec, France. I was wondering if you would join us. I want to introduce you to the Wizarding World, as it is likely if you accept the betrothal I am proposing with Marius, that you will have a magical child."

Her green eyes widened, "You mean unicorns are real? I thought I saw one when I was a child, but my mother told me it was only my imagination. I've been making notes about the tiny humanoid creatures I've found in our garden. Those things have such horrible mouths. I would expect better of sailors and they are known for their vulgar speech."

Harry and Marius both started busting up laughing, "I fear that you have an infestation of gnomes. Though I thought they were only supposed to infect magical homes. Perhaps there's enough magic surrounding your home since you're a family mostly made up of squibs, who have magic, but just not enough to produce magic."

Charles stood up, "I will have to take care of those little blithers, and here I thought I'd be free of them because I was living in a muggle home." He turned to his daughter, "Did you wish to go with your uncle and Marius to France for a bit?"

"Yes, I would like that father. Do you think everyone could come though? I really don't want to be on my own in a new country."

Harry chuckled, "I would prefer if the full family would come for a visit and I would love if all of you would move in with us. I understand that you'd want to keep this home for your son and his family. My wife told me that she saw a red headed little witch with my eyes, Lily Evans; I believe she will be the daughter of your son. She would be considered a muggleborn if it weren't for the fact that I plan on training her as soon as she shows her first sign of magic. I fear that she will be the second born daughter and her blond older sister will be a squib. I think she should be sent to a finishing school in France, when Lily is sent to Hogwarts."

Primrose looked at him, "What about me?"

"I will have to ask my wife, however, I'm sure that she'll see magical children in your future. Of course they will have the surname Black instead of Evans."

Her hands found their way to her hips, "I think that's just wishful thinking on your part Uncle."

"So, why is my dear nephew in summer school?"

Charles shrugged his shoulders, "He seems to have difficulty with mathematics and his teacher suggested he take summer classes."

"Yes, the logic of math tends to clash with magical minds. Perhaps he was on the cusp of becoming a wizard but just not enough to have his name printed on the Hogwarts ledger. Do you think your wife would be okay with him skipping out for the rest of the summer?"

Charles shook his head, "No reason to worry about that. Today is the last day of his classes. I'm sure my wife would enjoy visiting France. How about you come by tomorrow to pick us up? I'm guessing we'll be traveling by portkey? I have to admit it has been a while since the last time I visited the Rosier Manor in France."

"Oh well, it is now called Chateau d'Evans, and I think that would be our best bet with a large group like this. I'll go home and let my wife know. I'm sure she'll enjoy having guests while our new manor is built. You know since Mum and Da decided to sell the old Evans Farm in Hogsmeade, you know I think a pub was built on part of that land by the name of the Three Broomsticks. Thankfully, magic takes less time to build, so we will hopefully be moved in before the start of Hogwarts on September 1st."

* * *

**A/N:** Another idea that I had. I don't think there is a story out there where Harry raises Tom Riddle as his son. Think about how Tom being raised by a loving family might affect the person he becomes. Not to mention the changes that occur from adding some of Harry's genetics.

***I made some changes to this chapter so it would go along with what I have written in the third chapter. Not to mention the review I received that stated people went along too much with my Harry. I tried to add some more background and understanding, which allows Harry to get away with what he does in this chapter and the next. I received a review stating that people were going along with Harry a bit too easily, so I decided to make it a bit more believable.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Saying Goodbye**

Athena was ecstatic when Harry arrived home with Marius and announced that his family would be arriving the next day for a visit. His vivacious wife already pounced on Marius as another son to mother. She could only hope that Cadmus had a son, so she could have a grandson to dote over one day. Then again, she could look forward to her future son-in-laws as well. He walked into the elaborate sitting room in their French home. Every room in the chateau had floor to ceiling windows witch views out into the vineyard they owned. Many members of the British Wizarding World loved their _Le Capitaine Tiberius_ brand. Harry really loved the joke behind it being so far in the past. No one would know about Captain James T. Kirk for at least another decade and using Jean Luc Picard seemed too passé. It was just too common of a French name even by Wizard standards.

The room itself was light and airy with the white details and cream colored interior walls. A large fireplace was the focal point of the room with white marble and gilded accents. Since his wife Athena helped pick out the surrounding, carved depictions of humanoid and battling Veela decorated it. She wanted everyone to know that she came from an almost Amazonian society where feminine energy is perceived as both strong and dangerous. No one would make the mistake of crossing one of their daughters or hurting their son. No one would want to be on the receiving end of an angered Veela. Athena was quite protective of her adopted son and her other children.

The furniture was situated in a half circle formation in front of the fireplace; the white marble floors were mostly covered with a pastel paisley area rug. The couch and two overstuffed arm chairs were also furbished in creams, pastel blues and yellows. It gave the room a wonderful French Country feel and made it light, warm and inviting. Harry sat himself in one of the overstuffed chairs before turning toward Marius, "What did you think of Primrose?"

His grey eyes sparkled as he took a seat on the couch, "There is something special about that woman. I can feel her warmth and know that she would be a very loving mother. I could only hope for someone like that. As a squib, I knew that I would never find a witch who would willingly marry me; however, Primrose is the best of both worlds. She's a squib like me, but she's grown up as a muggle. I would have the opportunity to teach her about my world and she could teach me about hers. I also wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to go to university and make something of myself in the muggle world. I've always had an interest in the study of the mind. I come from a long line riddled with insanity, after all. It would be lovely to study why so many of my relatives and ancestors tend to go barmy by the end of their life."

Athena smiled from her perch on the arm of the other chair, "You two are the perfect match for one another. You'll do well in cognitive behavioral psychology, which you will study how learned behaviors affect one's thought pattern. You'll focus on the beliefs fed to you from birth about pureblood superiority. You will find some correlations between indoctrinated beliefs and breaking abusive patterns. You and Primrose will have two sons and one daughter. All three will be magical and your daughter will be born in 1960 and go to school with her darling cousins Lily and Sirius Black. He will be disowned by his mother Walburga because he will be the first one sorted into Gryffindor. The two of you will need to take him under your wing because he will believe that everyone in Slytherin is evil. He will pick on our adoptive son Severus because his love of potions and interest in the Dark Arts. However, it'll have more to do with his best friend James Potter's unrequited love for Lily. None of them will realize that Severus loves Lily like a sister, as the two will grow up together. Also with the blood adoption, Lily will be his cousin."

Harry cleared his throat, "Do you know what house Severus will be sorted into?"

"He'll find himself in Gryffindor even though he speaks highly of the house his mother was a member. Eileen Prince will end up in Slytherin with our darling Lilwen. The two will be inseparable friends, and because of a mistake made on Eileen's 25th birthday, she will marry a horrible muggle man by the name of Tobias. He turns abusive when he discovers she's a witch. We'll step in and get her a divorce and offer to raise Severus for her. She loves her son, but sees too much of his father in him. We introduce her to Marius' nephew Alphard Black, who'll be a friend of our dear Cadmus even though they'll be in rival houses. The two will meet on the Hogwarts express and maintain their friendship afterward. Our darling Artemis is so much for fairness that she will excel in Hufflepuff. Lastly, our little Roselaine will be the perfect little Ravenclaw, which means that we will have representatives from each house at Hogwarts."

"I'm happy to hear that Cadmus will take more after me than his birth mother. Then again we have raised him worthy of our ancestor Godric. He'll make our ancestor proud. I'm sure each of our little princesses will be an added benefit to their houses. Roselaine does strike me as the scholarly type. Lilwen is definitely as cunning as a fox and Artemis is always playing mediator." He gave a loud resounding laugh before turning toward Marius, "Are you ready to meet my darling little children?"

Marius cleared his throat, "I'm sure they are better behaved than any children from my family."

It didn't take long after their introductions for Cadmus to pull Marius into another room to ask him questions about Hogwarts. He wanted to know everything about the school, the professors, the ghosts, and even the paintings. Harry shook his head wondering if his son would be a similar Gryffindor to his beloved and dead friend Hermione Granger. He surely had the brains, ambition, and bravery for it. Perhaps it is his bravery that lands him in the house of lions, even though he has many traits from the other houses.

* * *

The two older girls automatically liked Marius. They were seen sitting next to him or on his lap for the rest of the day. Cadmus was still so excited about going to Hogwarts that he wouldn't leave Marius alone with all the questions he had. However, no matter how hard he tried to trick Marius into to disclosing the sorting ceremony, the man kept his lips sealed and stated it was a secret of Hogwarts he was not allowed to divulge.

Harry at one point on the following day went with the return portkey to pick up his relatives. They arrived with excited children running up to meet them. It didn't take long for Rosemary to pick up Artemis, carry her on her hip, and coo at how beautiful she was. Charles looked around the room and took in the feeling of magic washing over him again with awe and quiet admiration in the changes made to his former family home. Primrose quickly sat herself next to Marius on the mostly empty couch and began conversing.

Harry's lovely wife gave an excited squeal and pulled him up from his chair as she barley contained the happiness that sprung from her, "The future's changed again darling. By bringing your extended family here and introducing Primrose to Marius, both of your great nieces will be witches and they will have a third child who'll be a wizard. Primrose will become great friends with her future sister-in-law Dorea who is already courting one Charlus Potter. He has a little sister who's a witch a couple of years younger than William here. The two will marry and since she's a pureblood witch, will have three half-blood magical children. However, it might still be a good idea to send Petunia to France. Her jealousy of her overly talented sister would get in the way of her own greatness, so Beauxbatons would be the perfect school for her. "

Harry couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open. The idea of his jealous and ghastly horse-faced aunt Petunia being a witch just seemed too much. Then again with her mother changing, it was quite possible that her appearance might change as well. Now if only he could think of who he could set that horrible Dursley man up with, so that he would never end up with Petunia and have that horribly spoiled bully Dudley. He almost wanted to smack his forehead when he remembered the horrible bully his own father James Charlus Potter had been in school. He had to figure out what he could do to prevent that man from picking on his youngest son Severus when the young man arrived in 22 years. He quickly gulped and closed his mouth.

He kissed his wife on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "Is there anything we can do to prevent on James Potter, Dorea and Charlus' son, from being an arrogant toe rag? Has the future changed when it comes to his interactions with our youngest son?"

Athena's grey eyes widened, "You plan on blood adopting him as soon as he's born. You don't want to wait for Tobias to get violent and want to stop Eileen from even marrying the man. By making those choices, the future has changed. We'll raise Severus in a manner which allows him to grow up with his cousins and the Potters. He will end up befriending James, Sirius, and Remus and will be the fourth Maurder. It appears that the previous Wormtail Maurder will be sorted into Slytherin because of his secret desire for power that the hat will see this time around. He'll be unable to talk the hat into placing him into Gryffindor because he will show his true colors on the Hogwarts express and our darling Severus will chew him up and spit him out."

She paused for a moment before she paled drastically, "Oh dear, that poor boy. Remus is such a loving, caring, and creative boy. He would make the perfect husband for our grandniece Lily, but he will be bitten by a ghastly werewolf at the tender age of four. That monster's name is Greyback and he's already terrorizing children."

"I guess I've got a werewolf to kill. Do you know where he'll be staying this fall?"

"You will need to take others with you. He already has so many young cubs that he's rising away from wizarding society and poisoning their minds into becoming blood thirsty killers like him. You'll want to bring some Aurors with you and perhaps we can create a safe home for werewolf children. There's no cure but a werewolf's mate Damocles Burke will invent a potion, which will be named Wolfsbane by some ignorant politician. It will lessen the symptoms of a werewolf's transformation on the full moon. They will be able to keep their human minds and stay somewhere safe preventing themselves from infecting more people. Damocles will be sorted into Ravenclaw this year along with his future werewolf mate Brian Nott. He will be bitten shortly after graduation because he will be camping during the full moon. The werewolf went there to transform thinking that he'd be far enough away from other humans; however, he stumbles upon Brian and feels horrible about biting him the next morning. Terrance ends up becoming a new father figure for the young man and teaches him how to handle his 'furry little problem.'"

Harry shook his head for a moment, "I'm guessing this future changed recently. What makes Brian think about going camping on that particular weekend?"

She shook her head, "I've told you before that I do not have that much control over my gift. I can only see what fate is willing to show me. I can only see what we are able to change, however, since I cannot see why or when exactly Brian decides to go camping, we have no way of stopping it."

"However, Brian will be disowned by his family and make his Slytherin twin brother Percival the only heir to the Nott family. I really don't like this Percival person and think that when his son Theodore is born in 1979, we should step in and take away his mother and the little boy. Crap, his mother is Primrose's eldest daughter. The relationship will be similar to Eileen's with Tobias, except that Percival will be a muggle hating wizard instead of a magic hating muggle. We'll need to step in because I will not allow anything to happen to those children."

Harry pulled his wife tightly against his chest while she started to break down, "We have many years to change that love. We'll make sure that we get her and her son away from him."

She gasped into his chest, "He'll be worse than Grindelwald when he decides to hide behind the dark arts and his black cloaked followers. I believe he names them Death Eaters. They will try to take over our world and purge all of the Muggle filth from it. He will not marry our grandniece but take her by force instead and hold her captive. We'll have to save her from that man and find a way to stop him. His lust for immortality will lead him down the path of horrible magic. He will split his soul to maintain his hold on this plane. A prophecy will be foretold regarding his end and he will kill Alice and Frank Longbottom, but when he attempts to kill their 15 month old son, the curse will backfire. Neville Longbottom will be heralded as the boy-who-lived, but that monster will come back and Neville will have a horrible childhood. His grandmother Augusta, who will be a second year Gryffindor this year, will believe her younger son when he tries to paint Neville as a squib. He will do horrible things to him, when it turns out that he himself bound the boy's powers. He's always wanted to be the heir and Neville stands in his way. Why is there so much for which we must stop? We'll just have to step in and have that horrible Algie Longbottom thrown into Azkaban where he belongs."

Harry's heart sank when he realized that saving Tom didn't stop fate from creating another horrible dark lord. What possessed Percival to become Voldemort? He knew the man was one of the first followers, but what would make him take a leadership role. Harry didn't know much about the man other than the fact that he had the very quiet and loner like Theodore Nott late in life. He tried to look through all of the encounters he had with the boy at Hogwarts when one particular instance came to mind. It was during his fifth year and he made his way to the 2nd floor boy's loo. He walked in hearing someone make a groaning noise in the stall, which sounded more from pain than relief one would associate with the empting on one's bowels. He approached the stall and found the Slytherin boy sitting on the floor dragging a letter opener across his arm. He remembered asking him what he was doing and offering to help him to the nurse. The boy had shaken his head before running away. As he limped slightly, Harry remembered wondering what could cause someone to disfigure one's arm like that. His current adult mind screamed abuse. "We will save them all darling, but there's no point on dwelling on things that are still too far away to change."

* * *

The manor outside of Cokesworth was finished a week before the start of Cadmus' first year at Hogwarts. The sitting room was built in a similar manner to their Chateau in France. It was light and airy with many windows, which managed to have a view of the hills. Off in the distance one could see a hint of the ocean, which the magnification spells placed on the sun room's windows made it seem like the Manor was on the cliffs overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. They had the manor built in a square hall like formation with an internal courtyard featuring a greenhouse ceiling. The room was filled with warming charms and many magical plants that would make Neville Longbottom salivate. Harry sighed when he thought about his dead friend and wondered if the young man would one day see the greenhouses of his new estate.

The Northern facing wing consisted of the drawing room, sitting room, kitchen, family dining room, and the formal dining room. The Southern facing wing right across the courtyard had the ballroom, the music room, the theater, the billiards room, the sun room, and the conservatory. The West facing wing contained all of the immediate family quarters, whereas, the East facing wing was where the guest quarters and the Evan's family living quarters were located. This gave their more distant relatives more space. A room was built directly below the courtyard, which was accessible from the North wing by stairs. This room was filled with an Olympic sized swimming pool, which gained its light from the glass blocks in the courtyard above and magically lit torches at night when the moon wasn't bright enough to light the reflective pools.

The home was properly warded and the theater room contained something that most magical homes of the times did not have. It contained a projector, which allowed the family to watch muggle movies. The children would enjoy watching The Wizard of Oz in the future, but they were limited to the more drivel black and white films prior to the release of that particular film. However, in order fit in with the muggle town below, they also had a detached garage where they kept one muggle vehicle. They were known to take it into town when they were doing more local shopping instead of popping over to Diagon Alley. When the day arrived to take Cadmus to Kings Cross for him to catch the Hogwarts' train, they decided it was best to take the magically expanded car. Harry had taken and passed the muggle driving test and was the only one in the family who drove the car. Then again it was only his wife and children who accompanied them to the station.

It did not take long for them to make it through the crowds of muggles and through the invisible barrier that hid platform 9¾ from their view. Once upon the platform, they were surrounded by busy witches and wizards sending their children off. Harry had to stifle a groan when he recognized a few families in which he wasn't too happy to make acquaintance. He quickly recognized the angular features, ghostly pale complexion, and striking silver grey eyes belonging to a Malfoy. He could only figure the eleven year old preparing to board the train was Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather who died from dragon pox sometime before their sixth year at Hogwarts. He raised an eyebrow though when he noticed the allure pulsating from the blonde woman standing beside the same dignified looking Malfoy man. He whispered to Athena, "Darling, is Mr. Malfoy's wife a Veela?"

His wife made a very shower face, "Malfoy, bad faith indeed. That family was cursed to only have one male heir per a generation. The curse stems from the mistreatment of a Veela wife by their ancestor Brutus, which gained their French name. They were oath breakers and are highly frowned upon in the Veela court. I'm surprised that even one of the lesser Bulgarian Veelas would marry that man. The son was far too young to see if he had any of the traits, however, I can't help but see him developing them. He will choose a witch to marry, which will make his son inhumanly beautiful but he will lack the allure. However, his son will marry a quarter-Veela related to the royal quart, which will allow his son to have active traits. Abraxas will bring further darkness to his line by choosing to follow the next Dark Lord. His son will be forced to join as well, where Nott will mark him as a slave and call him to bow down and kiss his feet. That mark shall control them all and Nott will possess overwhelming appetites. His younger followers will be forced to submit to him in bed. This will break Lucius, as he is forced to submit at the tender age of 17. He's tainted before his bonding night to Narcissa, which causes her to have a very painful pregnancy ending in infertility afterward."

Harry couldn't help but feel sad for that family. Surely, there was something that could be done to prevent Lucius from being forced into the new Dark Lord's bed. Nott sounded to be far worse than the previous demon that dogged his reality. Would that man follow the same pattern when creating horcruxes as Voldemort did in his original timeline? He pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes swept over the crowd once more. He recognized the snobbish looking second year Walburga Black and the more subdued first year Alphard. They both had the characteristic dark hair and grey eyes. Walburga's eyes were heavy lidded in a similar manner that would make her a dead ringer for her future psychopathic niece Bellatrix. Some of the others had similar faces but he couldn't pick out who they were related to in his original time line. He quickly gave his son one last hug before watching him climb onto the Hogwarts express.

"I'm sure there's got to be something we can do to change some of what you've seen. I don't know how I like the idea of anyone being forced into something that will ruin their bonding. I understand a curse already exists, but surely something can be done to protect the innocent."

"You know that the future is always fluid darling. What I see today is likely to change tomorrow. We will look into it further. I suggest we research that particular family a bit closer. I'm sure he won't befriend our son because they will be in rival houses, however, I do see our son transcending house stereotypes and creating unity between all houses. He is quite a wonderful young man after all." Athena kept their youngest daughter on her hip.

Harry walked out with their older two holding each of his hands. He couldn't help but wondering what he needed to do next. The only thing he could do at that point in time was to wait for their first letter from their oldest son telling him about the sorting. He felt a knot in his throat as he walked out of the train station. He already missed his son and couldn't help but worry that something bad would happen while the little darling was off at school. He knew that Albus was already there as the transfiguration professor when his own beloved professor was only three years old. She would be going to school with one of his daughters. Part of him wondered for a moment if Professor McGonagall was ever married.

* * *

Harry sipped his tea as he read the letter that Cadmus wrote to him regarding his first week at school. He wasn't surprised that his son was sorted into Gryffindor as his wife had predicted it after all. However, he was a bit surprised to see that the hat was stuck between Gryffindor and Slytherin for a bit before deciding the best fit. Apparently the hat finally decided on Gryffindor, because the boy had too much brashness and courage to do well in Slytherin. His cunny and special talent wasn't enough to outweigh his overly Gryffindor traits. Also, he seemed to lack overall ambition or the thirst to prove himself. Then again, he was raised in a loving family who supported him. It wasn't like before where he knew nothing of the wizarding world prior to coming to Hogwarts. Also, apparently the hat stated his beliefs regarding muggleborns, squibs, and magical creatures would make Slytherin not a safe house for him. He would make too many enemies with the dark families who were traditionally sorted into that house.

A couple of weeks passed from the time that his son started school, and Harry felt the need to track down and put a stop to Grindelwald, but first he had a little trip to make to Little Hangleton. He had Brother-in-law Gaunt to speak with and a ring to collect. Not to mention a memory charm and probably a really good grooming procedure to perform before dropping the man off to live with some muggles. Surely, his quality of life would be better if he married a muggle and had a half-blood child who would go to Hogwarts as a muggleborn. He just had to figure out what to do with the man. He would need a shave, a haircut, a bath – he paused for a moment and admitted that he would need several baths. He would need a teeth restoration potion, which would regrow his teeth similarly to Skele-Gro regrows bones. He suspected common knowledge dictated how much the Gaunt line needed to rekindle their genetic pool from so many years of inbreeding and incest.

He was dressed in his best robes when he arrived at the dilapidated door from which hung a dead snake nailed to it. He knew at this point that only Morfin remained as the final pure-blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He quickly opened the door and found a rather haggard looking individual with long matted black hair, dark eyes with one slightly crossed. The man needed glasses just as bad as he needed to have his teeth regrown and a shower. The man was hissing at him in Parseltongue, which he still remembered from absorbing some of Voldemort's power. Harry possessing the gift only strengthened his son's inheritance of it.

Morfin was pretty quick with his nonverbal jinxes; however, Harry was just as quick with his shields and disarming spell. He soon had the other wizard's wand in his hand along with the ring containing the resurrection stone. He pointed his wand at the man and hit him with a stunner. He then quickly wiped the man's total memory, while at the same time creating a whole new background for him. His name was changed to Edwin Creevey, a muggle resident of Godric's Hallow. He was recently hit by a car, which caused him to forget most of his childhood. He was currently working as a milkman in the area. Harry quickly fed him the potion before removing him from the shack. He then lit the thing on fire, which would forever remove the last trace of the Gaunts in England.

He apparated to his French Chateau with the man making sure he remained unconscious while he bathed and groomed him. He gave him a typical military style haircut. He changed his own appearance before taking him to through the streets of France and to an optometrist for glasses. The glasses were able to counteract his cross eyed vision as long as he wore them. He quickly removed that memory from his mind after he apparated him to Godric's Hallow. He had already set up an account for him at the local bank branch. He had the man born in London and that he recently moved to Godric's Hollow after suffering from a car accident. He left London as he no longer remembered anything about living there and wanted a change in scenery. He quickly found him a flat to stay in and got him a job as a milkman.

He returned home after depositing Morfin's wand and the ring in his Peverell family vault. He would have to plan how to track down and take care of Grindelwald another day. He was completely drained from dealing with all of the dark energy surrounding that one man. It took him long enough to not only clean him of the dirt but also suppress his magical signature and remove the blackness from his aura. He could only figure that the man would live a happier and less depressing life as Edwin. He was in his late 20s, so it was likely that the man would still find a nice woman to settle down with. Perhaps she would be a farmer's daughter or something along those lines. He would never know, as he washed his hands of that family line. At least the magical gift wouldn't die out, and Slytherin's line would live on through Muggleborns. It just seemed like such a poetic moment on his part. Too bad he couldn't do that with any other of the dark families. The only way he got away with it this time was because Morfin was the last of his family line.

* * *

Harry's September remained busy as he led a group of Aurors to the forest hideout of the elusive werewolf infector the day after the full moon. He knew the children and men would be in a weakened state allowing the retrieval and shooting of a rabid dog to go smoothly. _The Evans House of Lycanthropy_ was opened on the outskirts of Hogsmeade where they would relocate the children. They had already hired some healers to assist with the raising of the children and created a forest like space with magic in the basement for the children to run free with each other but still remain contained.

It really didn't take too long to get the Auror office to cooperate, as his wife was well known for her other worldly sight. The group soon came upon the tent compound and with their silencing spells casted on their boots, soon had the deplorable werewolf Greyback restrained by wand. Harry couldn't stop the blind rage that overtook him upon the sight of the man who caused so much harm in his world. His wand raised and pointed at the wolf and a spell poured out of his wand with a low hiss. Greyback's chest ripped open as if he were slashed several times by a sword. Harry watched in horror as he used that spell for the second time in his life. It was a spell not yet invented.

The Aurors turned their wands on him for a moment while the captain demanded, "What did you just hit him with? Why did you cast a spell at him when we could've questioned him? What were you thinking?"

Harry shook his head, "My cousin on my mother's side was torn apart by that man. She was so badly mutilated she didn't survive to change into a werewolf during the following full moon. I'm sorry but the sight of the man filled me with so much rage that my magic reacted. I didn't mean to cast a spell and I'm not even sure that I consciously casted anything. I do not know of a spell that could cause such a result."

One of the other Aurors nodded, "I'll admit the man was dangerous filth. The world is better for him to bleed out. We'll take his body with us so that we can be sure he's dead. Now we have some children to round up. How many did Athena say were here?"

"I believe she said around a dozen. We'll take them straight to our new facility, right? We shouldn't persecute children because they were bitten by a madman, right?"

The captain shook his head, "Of course not Mr. Evans. We will have them in your healers' hands shortly."

Harry sighed the children were transported. He needed to make his way back home before checking in on the home. He still had Grindelwald to deal with, but he didn't know when he'd have the opportunity to duel the man and gain allegiance to the Wand of Destiny. Once he had it, it would be placed in the Peverell vault along with the resurrection stone because he would never use the tainted wand. He wouldn't admit to owning it and no one would be the wiser. It was one Deathly Hallow who would lose its power as soon as its true master dies.

* * *

**A/N: **I understand that I may be going a bit quick with this story, but I do have many years to cover. I don't like to draw things out too much but I will need to account for things while Cadmus is in school. I already see how things will go, but as Athena says the future flows like a river and is always changing. Reviews are always welcome and since this is all I have written so far, I am not sure how long it will be before I finish the next chapter. However, I do see the encounter with Grindelwald approaching.


	3. Werewolf Backlash

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Werewolf Backlash**

Harry sighed as he looked down at the recent addition of the Daily Prophet. Why he thought that a werewolf orphanage or rather shelter would go over well, he'd never know. Part of him wanted to chalk it up to his Gryffindor optimism. Surely hatred between wizards and other magical beings weren't so bad prior to the rise of Voldemort. He was sure of it, but then he was also didn't do his research properly. Wizards and witches were used to laws that were passed four hundred years prior around the time of the creation of the Statute of Secrecy. The government was worried that the Werewolves and Vampires would expose magical society to the Muggles who had a history of burning any witch or wizard they discovered.

The fears continued to grow over the years and it explained why many who were bitten by werewolves lived on the fringe of society. Harry growled as he tried to figure out how they would protect the innocent cubs and their hired caretakers from the growing unrest within Wizarding Brittan. Not to mention the fact that he was being called in for a formal questioning regarding the spell he used to kill Greyback. He rubbed his temples when he thought about the summons he received from the head Auror. Apparently, the man was not happy to hear that Greyback was killed by the only civilian wizard present instead of one of his Aurors. He was upset that a relatively unknown wizard from France not only led a team of his Aurors to the location of the rabid werewolf, but that said beast was killed prior to being brought in for questioning.

His wife's celebrity for being a Veela seer wasn't enough to get him out of the sticky situation he was in. He studied many subjects and mastered quite a bit of mind magic during the decade he was abroad. Not to mention the high amount of Galleons he paid to have new identities created for him and his son before moving to France. Then again, the goblins were ready and willing to do anything when someone had the right amount of gold dangling before them. He then spent two years studying for the French equivalent to the N.E.W.T.s before pursuing his Defense and Transfiguration masteries.

The years following that achievement, he took to studying obscure magic and a bit of the Dark Arts with the pretense of learning how to defend his family. He never found himself lured in by the power they promised. He wanted to hit his head against the wall knowing that he didn't plan on using a proper placed memory charm or feed the inquisitor a fake memory even though either option was a valid way to get out of trouble. Not only was the Ministry inquiry taking up undue time, but finding out the best way to protect his charges was forcing him to push his confrontation with Grindelwald to the backburner once again. His thoughts only continued to circle, as he wondered why he didn't just take care of the mess on his own. The only reason why he was having so much difficulty was because he had brought those bloody Aurors with him.

It was so much easier to convince his squib great-grandfather that he was his long lost brother with the proper memory charms after the proper documentation was provided by Gringotts, which supported his birth. Of course it also helped that he was disowned before Harry was potentially born, so him not having any knowledge of a younger sibling was to his advantage. The death of the last magical Evans also assisted him in his new persona and helped him inherit the Evans property in France since his blood showed the relationship to the Goblins. He was surprised to find out about their death a year after moving to France, as he didn't know they had moved to France after disowning their only son or that they existed for that matter.

Apparently, his great something or other grandmother had been a Rosier before marrying Cornelius Evans. Also, they had sold the modest Evans' farm in England near Hogsmeade before making the move because Rosalie always blamed the English soil for causing her son to be born a squib. He had discovered all of that when he was called to Gringotts to accept his inheritance since the goblins had his blood on file after he gained ownership of the Peverell and Gryffindor vaults. He was lucky the goblins had known all of that information when they created the documentation for his new persona. They had his birth listed as occurring in France instead of England, but managed to list Merope Gaunt as his mother and Harry Evans as his biological father, which made Cadmus listed as a pureblood in the Hall of Records. Harry was thankful for his forethought to go to Borgin and Burkes and purchase back Slytherin's locket to keep as a family heirloom for Cadmus before that bint Hepzibah Smith could be notified of their new acquisition, but really Harry was lucky because of Caractacus Burke's greed.

He was living in a Parisian flat with a toddling Cadmus in the heart of Wizarding Paris at the time. It didn't take too much to have the wards reworked and the Manor renamed Chateau d'Evans. He laughed when he found out what the goblins had achieved. They told him when they advised him of his inheritance. When Harry looked into it, he discovered that working in the Hall of Records was a rather looked down upon job, so the files were magically updated by Gringotts since most wizards kept a copy of their legal documents in the family vaults after having the goblins send the information to the Ministry. He was sure that some of the politicians new about the loopholes, but they wanted to keep them so they could continue to claim bastard children as born from their wife or husband along with a proper blood adoption ritual.

Messing with Riddle and the Dursleys was easy because they lacked any defenses against magic with them being just muggles. Morfin didn't have a chance because he wasn't expecting an attack. Everything else had gone to plan, but he just had to get cocky and have everything blow up in his face. Perhaps he was just as arrogant as his former potions professor bemoaned. Then again it was likely due to his Gryffindor brashness, which only made him want to tap into his Slytherin traits much more. He needed to continue to manipulate things from the sidelines so that he would never again be called into the Ministry for questioning. He was only happy that he had thought of mastering Occlumency right away, which was much easier without that black soul piece belonging to the former Voldemort from zapping his magic. He didn't want anyone to find out any of his true memories from the future.

* * *

After having a rather long discussion with his wife regarding how they could protect their werewolf sanctuary, Harry found himself sitting in his library once more. He stared out of one of the large window in quiet contemplation. He still had the ministry to deal with. Luckily, even though making a property unplottable by the use of a Fidelius Charm was quite tiring; it didn't take too much out of him to make his dearest Athena their werewolf orphanage's secret keeper. The workers were asked to read the parchment written by his wife in order to reveal the place and give them the ability to floo into work. The children were also let into the secret so that they could find the place again if they had to leave for any reason. He expected to allow them to think that he was the secret keeper. It was a failsafe in his opinion. They would come after him and never suspect his Veela wife. Then again, he felt sorry for anyone who tried to approach her for answers. She'd go all harpy on them faster than they could ask its location. It took them a week to get everything prepared, and he was expected at the Ministry of Magic the next morning.

He had to finish creating false memories that he could play for them if they decided to dip into his mind. Also, they would work perfectly in case of interrogation by Veritaserum. What had their knickers in a twist, anyway? Did they think that he would be the next dark lord with Grindelwald running around? He killed a rabid werewolf with a taste for turning innocent wizarding children for pity's sake. Sure the man wasn't nearly the monster Harry knew in Greyback's later years. He couldn't help but muse how old the man must've been during the second wizarding war. Of course he couldn't have been that old in the current era. He had to have been turned while he was still an adolescent, as he was barely into his twenties by that point.

When Harry was satisfied with the modified memories of the event including the addition of his faux feelings, he stood up and stalked the darker corners of his library. He kept his dark arts books in a place where none of his children would find them. They were heavily warded and hidden. He began searching the archaic forms of binding a wizard. He smiled at the memory of Dumbledore and Grindelwald's meeting of the minds. That old fool held onto that love for the rest of his life. Wouldn't it be perfect to present a defanged Grindelwald before him as a bonded servant? He still had quite a bit of research to do before he could face the man in a duel and prepare him as Dumbledore's bonded. He probably would make a good Defense professor once Merrythought retired. He planned on sending Cadmus off to a wizarding university after the completion of his N.E.W.T.s, so he would show no interest in taking up the role as Professor at Hogwarts until Grindelwald was good and ready for retirement. Surely 57 was still quite a young age for a couple of wizards to get along?

He continued to read through the books until he came upon the perfect bindings for his dear friend Gellert. It consisted of multiple potions, which Harry was determined to make. Luckily, he was better at brewing with years of practice and some training while in France while studying for his potions exam. The wonders of what a proper Potions Professor can teach a student. Snape was too full of hatred to notice his own inability to teach because of his ineptitude in the social skills department. If the man had been raised differently, he would've been a wonderful teacher and would've had many successful students in a subject he loved so passionately. Well second to Defense Against the Dark Arts, since his respect for them were great and his dueling abilities were on a level that Harry still wished to achieve. Perhaps there was some thought to the idiosyncrasies of true genius.

The ritual also required a spell, some bondage, and something belonging to the new master. How was he going to get something of Dumbledore's without raising suspicion? He rubbed his temples before looking up at the clock and let out a groan. It was far too late for him to continue with his current contemplations and dare he say it scheming. He quickly bookmarked the ritual and put the book back in its safe place. As he walked toward the master bedroom where his wife was likely waiting for him, his mind exploded with an idea. He could always visit Dumbledore under the pretense of having a certain artifact verified. Perhaps the newly recovered resurrection stone would come in handy. He knew how much of a temptation that particular Hallow had on the man. Surely, allowing him to find some closure with his sister Ariana would warrant him the perfect opportunity to pinch something off the old man.

* * *

Harry sat in the empty interrogation room awaiting the Aurors arrival. He smirked as he wondered if he'd be facing good cop – bad cop tactics. He really just wished the little buggers would come into the bloody room. What were they doing trying to psyche him out by leaving him in a room void of all color for over an hour without his wand to tell the proper time? Too bad they didn't realize he had a warded watch that only he could see. He knew exactly how much time had passed since they brought him to the room. Not to mention he could sense the eyes on him through the mirror.

He rubbed his temple and sighed, "I don't know what you Aurors are playing at but I'm pretty sure my solicitor would be happy for a chance at suing this department for overstepping its bounds. I came here under your request. No arrest warrant was issued and you are holding me without any evidence of me doing anything wrong. You only wish that I will incriminate myself so that you can charge me with something. I understand the British Wizarding Justice System is vastly flawed when compared to its Muggle equivalent or even the French Wizarding equivalent. Do I need to move my family back to France and leave all of you to deal with the current muggle war and the Dark Lord's movement?"

Harry used his Occlumency to prevent the laughter bubbling up when two Aurors quickly made their way into the room after his speech. One was a dark haired man who had the patented Severus Snape black eyed glare down, which made Harry mentally nod and comment bad cop. The other one must have been Gilderoy Lockhart ancestor as he had the same curly blonde hair and vapid smile. It caused Harry to shudder and think that he must have been wrong about the good cop bad cop scenario. It was hard Auror and how did this guy become an Auror scenario. The scowling man spoke first, "Do you think those tactics will work?"

Harry crossed his arms and gave his 1000 watt smile, "I'm quite sure it will work. You must've forgotten who exactly I have for a wife. Do you honestly think my Veela Seer of a wife would allow you to illegally hold me without contacting our solicitor? Perhaps you forgot about the Wizarding Wireless Network since it was just recently created after a muggleborn introduced the Muggle technology to our world. How do you know she's not already on the WWN doing an interview speaking about the corruption of the Auror department and their mistreatment of her husband? I came here willing to give my testimony and my memory of my killing the notorious werewolf Greyback who preyed on innocent wizarding children. I admit that I may have overstepped my bounds, however, the Aurors would not have known anything about that monster's location had I not informed the DMLE of it. You know the perks of having a famous seer as a wife and all that jazz." He falsely held his hand over his heart in concern, "I'm sorry, I forgot I was speaking with two ignorant purebloods. You probably have yet to hear about jazz and just discovered the musical delights of Mozart. Not to mention the distasteful look you would give had you seen the new-fangled dancing sweeping the Muggle world called Swing."

The daft Auror smiled widely, "You must tell me more about this Jazz and Swing. I so love being the trend setter with my family balls."

Harry shook his head and laughed, "That is a response I would expect from a Lockhart." He looked over at the other Auror and noticed the scowl on the dark haired man's face, "You sir must be a Prince. I'm pretty sure the scowl and the glare you gave me earlier are genetic to that line. Now may I give you my memory and testimony with that newly approved truth serum?"

The dark wizard in both appearance as well as continence pulled out a vile before hissing, "Put the memory in this."

Harry nodded and placed his perfectly modified memory in the vile before handing it back to the man. "Now I'm sure you have a vile of clear liquid, which you or one of your Potion Master relatives invented. I believe only three drops are needed. Am I right, Auror Prince?"

"Enough of the cheek young man, now stick out your tongue and I will administer the Veritaserum," the man answered with the same Snape sneer.

Harry stuck out his tongue while three drops were placed on it. Once it was over he smiled, "What a wonderful name for the new potion. Did you name it yourself? I've always heard the Princes were quite talented with potions." He flicked his wrist, "Oh and those pesky little rumors about the Dark Arts." He sighed for the proper effect.

"Are you accusing a senior Auror of harboring or using illegal Dark Arts?"

"I did allude to something like that. Though there's no guarantee the Dark Arts you may or may not study are on the Ministry's banned list. We can be fortunate that they haven't banned Parseltongue. Then again that is more of a magical gift much like the now extinct Metamorphmagus ability. Now that ability would make information gathering much easier for an Auror."

The Lockhart lookalike interrupted their banter, "We need to verify and finish the interview before the serum wears off. You know we are only legally allowed to administer it once during an official interview." He took the lead and proved himself to be more competent than Harry first assumed. He flicked his wand setting up a scroll and floating quill, "On October 1, 1938, Aurors Gilroy Lockhart and Ainmire Prince present for the interview of one Harry James Evans second born son of Horace and Elaine Evans nee Rosier. Now Mr. Evans, please state your name, date of birth, and current occupation for our records."

"My name is Harry James Evans, born July 31, 1906, and I am currently an unemployed Philanthropist. I have masteries in both Defense and Transfiguration."

"Where were you on September 27, 1938?" Auror Prince demanded.

"I was leading the Aurors to the hideout of one notorious Werewolf named Greyback and the young witches and wizards he'd attacked, infected, and kidnapped to raise in a manner which would leave them hating the Ministry and society the previously belonged."

Auror Prince's eyebrow's raised, "Why didn't you step aside and allow the properly trained Aurors do their job?"

"I went into a blind rage when I saw the murder of my cousin. My magic responded without conscious effort on my part and slashed him open as if I wielded a sword against him. I was questioned by one of the Aurors directly after and answered the same, when he asked me what spell I used."

Auror prince pursed his lips, "You expect us to believe that you unconsciously wielded such dark magic?"

Harry sighed looking defeated, "I lost control of my anger and lashed out at a werewolf that gives all of his kin a bad name. I could only see the mauled remains of my cousin, we may have been distantly related but we grew up together because my parents had me so late in life."

"So you deny being an arrogant and fame seeking civilian who overstepped his bounds to make the Auror Department look bad during such dark times, while seeking glory?"

Harry pounded his fist at the table in retaliation to the charges laid against him from the ancestor who reminded him of the unfairness his great grandson continuously hit him with during his years at Hogwarts under the Potion Master's tutelage, "I have not, nor have I ever, been a glory hound. I did not do this to gain good press. I wouldn't care if the Ministry took full credit for the man's death. Have you seen one news article naming me the slayer of Greyback? You may have seen the backlash for my creation of a werewolf orphanage and school, but surely you haven't seen a bit of the former. I do not seek attention and would rather stay at home with my family out of the vultures called reporters view."

Auror Prince only looked him up and down before stating, "Interview concluded as the truth serum used has worn off."

The quill finished scratching against the parchment before dropping lifeless next to it. Auror Lockhart picked it up the scroll and presented it to Harry, "Now Mr. Evans, if you would please read over this scroll and sign that it is a honest account of what was said in this room."

Harry quickly read over the scroll before adding his signature, "I would like to request to be present while you add your signature to that scroll and send it off to your superiors. I want to make sure nothing is changed after my signature was added."

The other two Aurors just scowled at him before adding their signatures and sending it off by owl. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Don't owls cause a bit too much mess in the Ministry? Isn't some unspeakable working on a charm or some other method of interoffice mail?"

Auror Lockhart smiled, "I'll be sure to pass along your suggestion."

Harry couldn't help but get the feeling the blonde Auror was likely to pass his suggestion off as his own and take full credit for its success. Harry shrugged as it wasn't really his idea to begin with and he had no desire to take credit for it. He walked back up to the Atrium of the Ministry where a horrible statue stood that made him want to gag more than the one that stood there during his fifth year. It wasn't as bad as the one that Voldemort replaced it with, but it was close. He quickly took the floo home before making his plans for a nice visit with the Hogwarts' Transfiguration Professor.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, Harry concentrated on brewing each of the required potions for Grindelwald's future bonded status. He also researched a potion that would twenty-five years of age off a newly bonded servant. Again the research he was doing was quasi-dark level magic; however, since the process had gone out of style several centuries prior, they were not on any of the illegal lists. Plus once everything was applied nothing would point to a specific person and Grindelwald would appear on Dumbledore's doorstep completely enamored with the man.

He planned every step of his plan so meticulously that Hermione would've been proud of him if she were alive in that time. Once he had all of his plans constructed and his required ingredients except for one, he made an appointment to visit with Dumbledore to discuss his son the Sunday before Holiday break. He planned on bringing the young man home with him for an early holiday. He already retrieved the ring from his Gringotts vault before making his way to Hogwarts. He stopped into the Headmaster's office first to advise the man of his visit incase Professor Dumbledore forgot to mention it. He smiled when the old man showed his knowledge of the visit and wished him a good holiday with his family.

Dumbledore had set the time for the meeting during one of his free periods when he would be in his office grading homework. Harry knocked on the doorframe to the opened door. The twinkling blue eyed man looked up from the paper he was grading and greeted him. Harry sat down on the chair wearing the former Gaunt family ring on one of his fingers. He made eye contact with the man and started the conversation, "I understand that you are the head of Gryffindor house, which would make you not only my son's Transfiguration Professor but also his Head of House. I just wanted to check with you to see how he is doing."

The auburn haired professor nodded, "Yes, he's adjusted quite well. Not only does he have quite a few friends in Gryffindor, he has also made friends in other houses. What surprised me the most were the friends he made in Slytherin. I was a bit shocked when he managed to befriend the rather timid Alphard Black. Of course the young Black's older sister did not agree with the friendship and has tried to manipulate her younger brother into ending it."

Harry smiled, "I will have to ask my nephew Marius what he thinks about his nephew. I'm sure he will have nothing but good things to say about Alphard. I already know he has plenty of unsavory things to say about young Walburga, as she had the audacity to state that Marius should've been killed when his Hogwarts letter didn't arrive at age eleven." Harry smirked at Dumbledore's raised eyebrow, "Oh yes I am the reason why he quit his job here. I introduced him to my niece Primrose, who would still be considered a squib. They are currently living with my family, as they just started classes at Muggle University. Primrose is focusing on History at this time and she has always shown a talent with writing. I almost wish to ask you to introduce me to Bathilda Bagshot, so I could get the two talking about Wizarding history. I suggested she should write a Wizarding history book that shows the correlations between Wizarding History and that of the Muggles. Also, I think she would be the best person to write an up to date Muggle Studies text, as she grew up muggle. My parents decided to obliviate my squib brother after he was of age and dump him off in a muggle village. I have recently found him, though I didn't know about his existence until after my parents' deaths."

Dumbledore tented his fingers, "I'm happy to hear that Marius is making more of his life than doing menial work here at the school. It wasn't that difficult for the Headmaster to find a replacement. Sadly, the number of squibs seem to grow every year."

"Yes, well genetic anomalies tent to occur more when the gene pool is too limited. I'm afraid that is what many pureblood families are doing it to themselves. Of course many of them would look down on me for marrying my Veela wife. Okay, I think we've gotten a bit sidetracked. I'm glad to hear that Cadmus is doing well in his classes and with making friends. Now I should probably get to the next reason why I wanted this meeting." He lifted up his hand and showed the Deathly Hallow mark on the stone of the ring, "I found this in my family vault and couldn't help but wonder if you knew what that symbol stood for. I have looked through several history books and have yet to find any reference to it, except for a old newspaper article from Germany, which stated that Grindelwald carved it into the wall of Durmstrang when he attended. If the rumors I heard were correct, I believe he was around your age and your family friend Bathilda was his aunt."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and whispered, "It couldn't be."

Harry nodded, "I do believe this is the fabled resurrection stone from the Bards tales of the Deathly Hallows, however I do not believe it was gifted to them by death. However, when one lingers too long on the dead, one cannot truly live. I understand you had a bit of tragedy in your younger years. You lost both your mother and your younger sister in the same year. I could understand your desire to have questions answered and come to terms with their death. Perhaps you could also visit your brother, so you could allow him to visit with her as well. I think the two of you have been fighting long enough. He did part of the old Evans farm land to build his pub and have some pastor land for his goats. It really is surprising to see how much land that farm was able to give to the village of Hogsmeade for growth. I believe that the Three Broomsticks was built on part of their property as well. I guess it was a good thing my parents sold the farm and moved to France."

"How do I know that you're not simply trying to tempt me?" The professor questioned as his blue eyes stopped twinkling.

"I will admit that I plan to loan you the stone. I do not think it is a good idea for anyone who knows it's true power to possess it for too long. I'm sure the Three Brothers tale was sensationalized; however, the warning still exists. I do not want you to fall to the pull the stone may have on you. I will allow you to borrow it for a week. I think that will give you enough time for closure and for your brother to find the same. I will then put it in a safe place where I will not worry about it and no one will fall to its lure." He took off the ring and placed it in Dumbledore's hand. When the old man was staring at the stone in the ring with both excitement and trepidation, Harry quickly pinched one of his quills.

* * *

Harry continued with his planning and creating a secret ritual room in his French Chateau where he moved all of his potions and other requirements for the ritual over the next week. Not to mention taking a moment of time to cast the Fidelius Charm on the underground room with himself as the secret keeper. Cadmus was busy asking his cousin questions about Muggle High school and pestering Marius and Primrose about their wedding plans. When he wasn't doing that, Harry found him in the library reading or in the covered courtyard looking at the winter flowers and making a list of suggestions for flowers to plant in the spring. Harry couldn't help but smile when Cadmus offered to help make the gardens perfect for their spring wedding. He promised to ask his Herbology Professor what spring flowering plants were perfect for blessing a wedding. Harry even herd him says something as silly as, "I want you two to have the perfect life. Oh, and Marius you have to make sure that I can bring your nephew Alphard with me. He's made me promise that I make your wedding perfect because he's so excited that you met someone."

Harry only smiled as Marius' eyes widened, "I'm happy that my young nephew cares so much. Perhaps there's hope for him yet. He must be immune to his parent's influence."

After the winter solstice and Christmas holidays, Harry made his way to Germany. He transfigured his features, and changed his eye color and hair color. He looked like one of perfect Arian shoulders of the Nazi regime, but went by the name of Hans Rosier. Like any other Dark Lord, it wasn't long before Grindelwald found him. Harry really didn't have to search for him, but he did find it odd that the dark wizard had yet to admass a large following but was recruiting. Harry found himself invited to a gathering at the Grindelwald family home located on the Black Sea in Bulgaria. He was given a portkey along with his invitation. Harry remembered from the history that it was the future sight of Nurmengard, which Harry could see the beginning foundations being built by house elves.

Harry and the rest of the raised their glasses of ale and recited the slogan, "For the Greater Good." Harry spoke in perfect German because Harry performed a translation charm on himself before leaving Great Britain. He did promise to learn the language properly when he got home. He was fluent in French after all, but it did take ten years of living there for him to learn the language.

It was after the majority of the attendants were drunk that Harry made his move. He did his best impression of a perfectly sloshed wizard and half-yelled half-slurred his German, "If you want me to follow you, you better be able to beat me in a duel."

The blue eyed lord took the bait, "I'm undefeatable, so I am not worried about your dueling skills."

"If I win, I want you. I think you should be required to show me why I should serve you. You shivering under me in perfect bliss as I hit that bundle of nerves that drives a pretty little whore like you wild would be the perfect way. Now get up here Nancy boy so I can claim my prize." It took all of Harry's Occlumency skills to hide his amusement of Grindelwald's reaction behind a dazed mask.

The older wizard gritted his teeth, "I will most definitely win because there's no way I'd ever let a fat slob like you sleep with me."

"Are you sure you just wish it was you riding me instead of me pressing into your likely virgin hole? That just makes me want to win even more. Have you only pursued the fairer sex? Is that the reason why you hide behind these grandiose ideas of yours? Are you compensating for something you lack down there? I'm sure I could make you so hard and dripping that you'll bet me to let you release."

The graying blonde quickly pulled out the Elder Wand as his face turned a delightful color of red, "You should never speak to a more powerful wizard like that. If you're lucky, I might let you live."

Harry released his wand from its holster and prepared for the duel. The rising dark lord before him had no knowledge of the dueling training he did in order to obtain his Defense Mastery. Neither did he know about how well it came to him naturally. He had no knowledge that Harry had already defeated one dark lord or that he was anything but completely smashed as he appeared. A slight smile quirked his lips as the other wizard threw his first hex. "Tut, Tut, Tut, what would your Aunt Bathilda say about you using such dark magic in a friendly duel. Wasn't it your sadistic experiments that got you kicked out of Durmstrang when you were sixteen because you almost killed several students? Then again you must have done something horrible for a school that teaches the Dark Arts to expel you. What are you a psychopathic megalomaniac? Is it your desire for power that has you gathering forces for the greater good of those you find below you?"

The wizard paled as he demanded, "Who are you?"

"Ah, now you're curious. How could I know about your true past? I'm Hans Rosier and my English cousin was in Godric's Hallow before you fled after you murdered Arianna Dumbledore. What did you think that if you killed his sister that Albus would follow you on your journey for world domination? You wanted to create an army of Inferi to crush the muggles underneath your boots. Too bad you couldn't find what for which you were searching because now you have to settle for an army of weak willed wizards. Believe me the only ones that will follow you are the genetically weak purebloods. You know the ones that barely had enough magic to get acceptance letters to a magical school." Harry dodged and blocked each curse sent at him as they became more and more sporadic with the other wizard's growing rage. When he was sure that Grindelwald was starting to tire, he started throwing his curses.

Harry started with the traditionally light spells, the stunning spell, the body binding one, quickly followed by a freezing charm, impediment jinx, and Incarcerous, which were all dodged or blocked by Grindelwald. Harry quickly flipped through memories of the duels he witnessed between Voldemort and Dumbledore as well as McGonagall and Snape. Of course that latter one showed more of Snape's defensive abilities because he didn't want to fight his friend. Harry quickly realized he needed to use his transfiguration abilities in his duel if he wished to win against the skills of even an angered Grindelwald, and the best way to do that was to use the environment around him. He also quickly released the second wand he had purchased from a lesser well-known French Wand maker when his wife gifted him with one of her hairs on their wedding night. He did manage extra credit in his Defense practical when he showed off his ability to duel with two wands simultaneously. It took quite a bit of hard work on his part to achieve such things, but his ability was still a bit limited. There were only a handful of spells he could cast with his Veela hair wand in his left hand, while casting with his right. He reminded himself to practice some more. It was a trait he kept mostly secret, as he wouldn't usually need such skills and he wasn't some Lockhart.

He continued to block the hexes being sent at him with his phoenix feather wand much like what Professor Snape was known for, but quickly popped off a silent spell in-between the dark wizard's casts. He had hoped to catch him off guard and he did when his Langlock hit. It was an unknown spell that had yet to be invented and may not be with the changes he'd already made to the timeline. Harry was hoping the inability to speak incantations was enough to handicap his opponent. He was mistaken when he realized that Grindelwald was just as highly skilled with silent spells. Harry wanted to roll his eyes and think that Snape would be proud of this dark wizard for having such skill with a wand.

Harry decided to pull out the big guns when a slashing hex managed to hit him as he grew wearier. He looked around and noticed all of the vacated chairs. He waved his right hand quickly around the room to transfigure all of the chairs into raging bores, while trying to block the spells with his left hand. He wasn't quite as skilled but knew the spell by the color. He dodged and rolled away from the ones that were more difficult to block. The bores were making mess of the huge room as several started to charge the dark lord, who was forced to divert some of his attention away from Harry in order to tackle the attacking bores. Harry took advantage of the distraction to cast one of Snape's nastier spells. Luckily, he knew the proper healing spell created by the same man who wasn't born yet. He casted silently, so Grindelwald didn't notice fully until it was too late for him to react. Harry quickly shot a disarming spell at him and caught the elder wand pocketed it. He ran at the wounded man while the other wizard's followers were still fighting the bores and activated a portkey taking the two away.

They landed on the ancient stone floor his family manor. Harry quickly chanted _Vulnera Sanentur_ three times before the slashes fully disappeared. He banished the man's find robes in order to pour the essence of dittany over the raised marks to prevent them from scaring. He had managed to his the man in the chest much like he had hit Draco Malfoy in his sixth year. Gellert's blue eyes opened as he stared at the still transfigured form of Hans Rosier. "Are you really going to take me like you promised if I lost the duel?"

Harry shook his head no, "I am not, but I have a friend who will enjoy you wreathing underneath him. I think it is poetic justice since you killed his sister all those years ago."

Tears started to form in the defeated wizard's eyes, "Albus, how I have regretted my actions that summer. I manipulated him using the feelings he had for me. I've been with no one since that one night with him. He made me feel so cherished and loved." A weak sob broke through as the man showed just how tired he was, "I knew I would never find that again. I had ruined everything. I always ruin anything I touch. I just wanted to be powerful, so that no one would know about the things my father did to me."

Harry wiped away the tears before summoning clean ritual robes onto the other man. He ran his fingers through the man's hair in a soothing motion before locking down the restraints. He spelled the de-aging potion into him first and watched as the man's features melted back to the handsome ones of his youth. It also erased the memories of the years that occurred after his new age. Once the affects were finished he spelled the next potion per the directions of the ritual. The final potion knocked the other man out, so he wouldn't feel the grievous amount of pain the binding of his total being to the magical signature on the quill placed upon his chest.

Once the ritual was finished, Harry cast special healing charms that would keep up the maintenance of the other man's body, while he was restrained. He cast some warming charms on a heavy blanket before throwing it over the wizard. It would take a couple of days for the binding to solidify. He would check on him in the early morning until he was ready to deliver him to Dumbledore on the first night of the new term.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of his holiday quickly checking on the other wizard in his Hans disguise before his family awoke before returning to enjoy time with his family. He gifted Primrose with a tab at Twilfitt and Tatting's for her and her bridal party's dress robes. He could only smile at the surprised look on her face when she opened it. The only request that he made was that he take both Athena and Rosemary with her to help her with the shopping. She gave him what he would call a duh look, which only caused him to laugh out loud.

He returned to the ritual room in France after waving goodbye to Cadmus on platform 9¾, as it only took one apparition directly into the room. He was the only one keyed into the wards to apparate into that particular room. He released the other wizard from his restraints before pulling out the loincloth with built in plug and harness he had purchased on Knockturn Alley in his Hans disguise with traceless Galleons. He was sure that Dumbledore would investigate after his gift arrived. He pulled out a metal cage, which acted as a male chastity belt that was also purchased in the shadier areas of Wizarding London. It had a key, which he had charmed to only be handled by the master of the wizard wearing the cage. "Gellert darling, I need you to stand against that wall while I prepare you for your new master, love. I would take you with how delicious and vulnerable you look, but alas I am a married man who's too in love with my wife to do such a thing." He mentally added that his wife was a Veela seer and he would be completely barmy to ever consider cheating on her. He wasn't attracted to the man before him, but he knew the other man needed complements before the bonding was completed by Dumbledore that evening.

He used the proper spells that allowed him to dress the new bonded without causing the man too much pain. Once his new gift was fully dressed in the leather harness and the loincloth which hid both the metal cage and the matching plug, he pulled out the wand that and fell out of one of the pockets of the previously banished robes after attaching the leash lead to the large metal ring in the center of his chest. On the same metal ring hung a muggle keychain with the cage's magical key that would allow Albus to fully unwrap his present.

Harry had found the robes neatly stacked in the corner of the room, which allowed Harry to find the old wand. He remembered wondering if Grindelwald was so confident in his new undefeatable wand that he never even thought about learning how to wield too wands. Since the other wand was in a magic pocket, Harry wasn't able to summon it as well when he disarmed Gellert. He handed the wand to the newly bonded, "Here Gellert Darling, I command you to disillusion yourself into invisibility including your harness and leash before handing your wand back to me for safe keeping."

The blonde wizard nodded, waved the wand and disappeared before Harry felt the now visible wand placed on his open hand. He pocketed the wand to hand to the transfiguration professor upon revealing the gift. He was still wearing his Hans Rosier disguise, and never showed Gellert his true form or any other part of his home. He wanted to limit the chances of Dumbledore figuring out who was behind the gift the best that he could. "Come here and hug me love, so that I can bring you back to your new master. You remember your orders to remain completely submissive and to beg Albus to take you. You are not allowed to touch any of your restraints and you must tell him that the only way to set you free is with his love. You have been on fertility potions since the day after your binding. You must keep this conversation and any other memories you have of this place behind your Occlumency shields until after he has become your new master. Once that has occurred you will do everything he asks of you. You will be unable to hurt him, but you will be allowed to think for yourself if he requests it of you."

He felt the warmth of the mostly naked invisible body wrap around him as he heard a whispered, "I will do as you wish master."

He felt for the invisible hair and kissed the top of the wizards head, "You will be a great wizard when you have someone to keep you on the light path. Someone who will prevent you from being tempted by the path of darkness, and now I want you to let go of me and walk directly behind me when we reach the castle. I understand you will be cold, but we will be inside shortly.

* * *

"Come here," Harry whispered as he stopped walking up the long snow covered path on his way to Hogwarts. He pulled out his wand and quickly casted a warming charm around the invisible figure and was met with a contented sigh.

It wasn't much longer that Harry reached Dumbledore's office where the man was preparing for the return of the train in a couple more hours. Harry spoke with a deeper voice with a thick German Accent, which was the same voice he used in his dealings with the merchants in Wizarding London. "Herr Dumbledore, I have kom to prezent you vith a special gift. I vud like to present it someplace prevet."

The auburn haired professor's eyebrows raised, "May I have you introduce yourself first?"

"Ich bin Hans Rosier, mein grandvater on mein mutter's side vent to school vith your friend Gellert. Durmstrang, ja?" Harry held his flinches behind his Occlumency barriers as he attempted to pull off a Viktor Krum accent.

Dumbledore nodded and opened a previously invisible door, "My private quarters are through here."

"Danka, Herr Dumbledore." He followed the man into the sitting room but paused for a moment to allow the invisible person to walk in front of him before closing the door behind him. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Gellert to sit beside him. He pulled out the wand, "Take die vand and cancel die spell."

The wand disappeared for a moment before Gellert appeared in his complete glory. Harry watched as Dumbledore gasped. He stood holding out the leash to the other wizard to take, "He got into trouble vit die Ministry Deutchlander. Dis vas the punishment he chose. Ven asked wo, he only vispered your name Herr Dumbledore. You moost take die leash because Ich habe to go. Dey expect me back by now."

Dumbledore looked quite stumped as he took the leash. Harry just smiled before walking out the main portrait. He left Hogwarts and made it all the way to the gates without anyone trying to intercept him. He apparated back to his ritual room before removing his glamour and apparated back home, he found his wife waiting for him with her hands on her hips, "Why were you flirting with a half-naked man?"

Harry rolled his eyes and made sure he put up silencing spells, "Surely you know that I was trying to allow the new bonded servant of Albus Dumbledore feel secure in his new position. I really hope that he's in the perfect position for Dumbledore to complete the bond."

"It was horrible to put someone under such magic," Athena scolded him.

"You saw what that man was going to cause across Europe in the next few years. I removed him from the picture. I'm sure one of his followers will take the reins of his propose revolution, but they won't have the organization they would've had under Gellert. Speaking of which I have a Hallow to place in one of my vaults, no one would think to look for the Deathly Hallows in the Peverell family vault. I'm sure no one remembers that it exists except for the Goblins and they won't tell anyone."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that ended up being much longer than I expected. I am sorry that I had to up the rating but I did it to be safe. There is no actual act of copulation in this story but I think I alluded to too much for a T rating. I apologize to anyone who was reading this because they thought it wouldn't have anything so bad. I don't know where it came from, but I thought it was the best option. Dumbledore loves Gellert all those years later much like Severus loved Lily all those years after her death. Also, I have made some changes to the first chapter to allow it to go along with the information I added to this story.


End file.
